Nowadays, the electronic device such as a CPU, a graphics card, a chip of electronic apparatus, etc. is usually cooled by liquid-cooled radiator, which is mainly composed of three main parts, namely, a heat absorption device, a power system, and a heat dissipation device. The three parts are connected to form a closed liquid circulation loop. The heat-absorption device is connected to the heat-emitting body. The power system provides power for the liquid to circulate in the loop. This design includes the following defects. The three parts are assembled and fixed by an external connection of the connecting pipes, so there are a large number of joints. As a result, there is a high risk of liquid leakage, the device will occupy a large space, the installation and operation are inconvenient, the requirement for the installation space is high, and installation flexibility is poor, thereby greatly limiting its application. At present, the electronic products on the market have more and more heat sources, and the requirements to the performance of the heat dissipation system become higher.